diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Band II Kap7-8
Gánndor und der Rote Wagen oder auch eine Freundin benötigt Hilfe Im vorherigen Kapitel meiner Geschichte erzählte ich Euch von meiner Abreise in den Norden… immer noch auf der Suche nach der Frau, die ich zu lieben glaube. Dieses Kapitel handelt davon, wie ich zwischen meinen persönlichen Anliegen und dem Anliegen einer Freundin wählen musste. Der Titel lautet: Gánndor und der Rote Wagen oder auch eine Freundin benötigt Hilfe. Ich begann meine Suche durch Nordend. Von der Vallianzfeste in der boreanischen Tundra startete ich meine Erkundungsritte. Gleichzeitig erledigte ich einige kleinere Aufträge für die Streitkräfte der Allianz, um mir meine Reisen zu finanzieren. Meine Geschäfte in Sturmwind waren ja durch meine Reisen „auf Eis gelegt.“ Als ich von einer Erkundung der Geysirfelder im Norden der boreanischen Tundra zurückkehrte, sprach mich unerwartet ein Mann an. Er wollte wissen, ob ich etwa dieser Herr Tolan sei. Als ich ihm antwortete, dass dies mein Name sei, griff er unter seine Robe. Instinktiv legte ich die Hand um mein Schwert. Als ich jedoch erkannte, dass er nur einen Umschlag und keine Waffe vorzog, entspannte ich und blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Ihr kommt den langen Weg nach Nordend, um mir eine Nachricht zu überbringen?“ fragte ich den Mann. Er nickte stumm und überreichte mir das Schreiben. Als ich den Umschlag öffnete und wieder aufschaute, war der Mann auch schon im Treiben der Vallianzfeste verschwunden. Ich zog langsam den Brief aus dem Umschlag. Es war ein Brief von Willowby Grünbuddel von DEN Grünbuddels. Willow steckte hinter all dem? Was nur geschehen sei. Im Brief stand, dass Willow wohl in Problemen steckte und Vela von Wolkenstein nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Willow aus dem Wagen ausgetreten war. Willow und Vela? Sie waren gute Freundinnen, dachte ich jedenfalls… Mehr stand nicht in dem Schreiben. Auch keine Aufforderung zurückzukommen, nur eine Mitteilung über Velas Austritt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte ich, dass Willow geweint haben musste, als sie den Brief verfasste. Schwere Zweifel plagten mich. Einerseits war ich kurz davor bei meiner Suche einen Durchbruch zu schaffen, andererseits…. NEIN. Ich musste Willow aufsuchen. Sie hätte mir diesen Brief nicht geschickt, wenn es ihr nicht schlecht ginge. Ich holte sofort meine restlichen Sachen aus der Taverne, in der ich mir hier vorläufig ein Zimmer gemietet hatte und fragte, wann das nächste Schiff nach Sturmwind aufbrechen würde. Der Wirt schaute mich an und sagte nur: „Ich würde mich beeilen. Das nächste Schiff legt gleich ab.“ Ich rannte raus und konnte noch erkennen, wie die Matrosen die Leinen lösen wollten. Wild rufend und gestikulierend rannte ich auf das Schiff zu. Glücklicherweise hatte ein Matrose mich wohl gehört und wartete, bis ich das Schiff erreichte. Wieder eine, dieser unangenehmen Fahrten, bei denen mir meist schlecht wurde. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, gerieten wir in einen schweren Sturm. Zwar war die Besatzung fit und manövrierte das Schiff sicher durch den Sturm, was aber nichts an meiner Seekrankheit ändern sollte. Genauere Ausführungen hierzu möchte ich Euch aber lieber ersparen. thumb|Ankunft in Sturmwind Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen verließ ich das Schiff in Sturmwind. Froh wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen zu haben, machte ich mich auf den Weg ins Handelsviertel. Willowby war dort tagsüber meistens anzutreffen. Auch heute bot sie dort ihren Schlüsseldienst an. Als sie mich sah, lächelte sie leicht. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass es ihr die vergangenen Tage nicht gut ergangen war. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung fragte sie mich, ob ich einen Moment Zeit hätte. Ich meinte, dass ich extra wegen dem Brief gekommen sei. So gingen wir an einen ruhigeren Ort und Willow begann mir zu erzählen, was geschehen war. Sie war in eine Falle gelockt worden und gefesselt worden. Zu ihrer Überraschung war Vela bei den Entführern dabei. Zwar sei ihr in einem Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit der Entführer die Flucht gelungen, aber was hatte Vela damit zu tun? Sie hätte wohl den Lockvogel gespielt, um Willow in diese Falle zu locken. Willow vertraute ihr bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ja blind. Vela behauptete, sie sei dazu gezwungen worden. An viel mehr konnte sie Willow nicht mehr richtig erinnern. Sicher noch eine Folge des Schocks, unter dem sie stand. Vela soll geholfen haben, Willow zu entführen? Und warum? Und wieso ausgerechnet Vela? Ich sprach noch etwas beruhigend auf Willow ein. Danach machte ich mich auf die Suche nach Vela. Ich vertraute Willow blind, aber auch zu Vela hatte ich immer großes Vertrauen. Daher wollte ich beide Seiten hören. Vielleicht handelte es sich nur um ein Missverständnis der Beiden. Vela hatte mir mal gesagt, dass sie im Moment in Shattrath zu tun hätte. Also machte ich mich auf zum Magierviertel Sturmwinds. Für eine reguläre Reise hatte ich nicht genug Zeit, also musste ich, wenn auch sehr widerwillig, auf die Künste eines Magiers zurückgreifen, um nach Shattrath zu gelangen. Schnell fand ich jemanden, der mir bereitwillig für kleines Geld ein Portal öffnete. thumb|left|mit Vela in Shattrath Unwohl fühlte ich mich jedes mal, nachdem ich eines dieser Portale genutzt hatte. Es war Magie, die nicht zwingend notwendig war und doch angewandt wurde. Aufgrund meiner jüngsten Erfahrungen mit dem leichtfertigen Umgang von Magie war ich wirklich kein Befürworter mehr von diesen Dingen. Als ich Shattrath erreichte fand ich dann Vela schliesslich im Unteren Viertel. Sie war recht überrascht mich nach den Geschehnissen zu sehen. Ich erklärte ihr, dass Willow eine meiner besten Freundinnen sei, vielleicht sogar die beste, ich aber dennoch eine zweite Meinung dazu hören wolle, weil auch sie zu den Personen gehört, denen ich eine hohes Vertrauen entgegenbringe. Vela von Wolkenstein war allerdings sehr knapp angebunden mit der Geschichte. Sie versicherte mir jedoch sehr glaubwürdig, dass sie zu diesen Taten gezwungen worden war. Was nun? Wenn ich hier helfen wollte, war es notwendig eine Portion Vertrauen mitzubringen und so sicherte ich ihr zu, dass sie von meiner Seite sicher nichts zu befürchten hätte. Nach einem längeren Gespräch begann ich ihr dann von dem Plan der Überraschungsfeier zu erzählen. Lange hatte ich zusammen mit Willow einen Plan erarbeitet, um ihre Rückkehr zum Wagen zu feiern. Dies war jetzt wohl Geschichte. Trotzdem zog ich die Urkunde vor, die ich ihr zur Feier schenken wollte. Diese machte Vela zu einem Mitglied im Pupellyverbos-Tolan-Weinliebhaberzirkel. Vela mochte Wein ebenso sehr, wie ich. Und so war sie über dieses Geschenk sehr erfreut und gleichzeitig beschämt. Das Gespräch wurde lockerer und es herrschte wieder ein größeres Vertrauen zwischen uns. Daher beschloss ich, Vela noch das zweite Geschenk zu zeigen. Dazu mussten wir jedoch zu meiner neuen Pferdezucht in Menethil. Sie war schon länger auf der Suche nach einen neuen Pferd und so bildete ich den jungen Rapphengst aus meiner Zucht speziell für sie aus. thumb|Ein weiteres Geschenk an Vela Wir machten uns gleich auf nach Menethil. Auf dem Weg dorthin erzählten wir viel, aber nur über recht belanglose Dinge. Als wir meine Zucht erreichten, präsentierte ich ihr den Rappen. Sie war überaus angetan und meinte, dass dies als Geschenk jedoch zuviel sei. Um einen Streit zu vermeiden bot ich ihr an, sie könne das Geld, was sie zahlen wolle, an den Orden der Treue der Silbernen Hand spenden. Zuletzt setzten wir uns noch an einen ruhigen Abschnitt des Strandes und Vela erzählte mir noch ein wenig von den jüngsten Ereignissen. Zu ende vertraute ich ihr wieder wirklich. Es konnte nicht sein, dass die auch hinter den Ereignissen mit Willow steckte. Willow musste das falsch aufgefasst haben. thumb|left|im Gespräch mit Vela Einige Stunden später verabschiedete sie sich schliesslich. Ich blieb noch eine weile und grübelte über das Geredete. Wie sich die Beziehung zwischen den beiden Frauen fortentwickelte, das erfahrt Ihr in einem anderen Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Gánndor und sein Tagebuch oder auch ein Krieger in seiner eigenen Welt In meinem letzten Kapitel erzählte ich Euch über meine Rückkehr nach Sturmwind und die Probleme zwischen Vela und Willowby. Dieses Kapitel… ach hört zu und ihr werdet es schon erfahren. Es lautete: Gánndor und sein Tagebuch oder auch ein Krieger in seiner eigenen Welt. Endlich kam ich zurück nach Sturmwind. Fünf Jahre war ich fort gewesen, zumindest glaubte ich das damals noch. Ich schritt durch Sturmwind und wunderte mich, wie wenig sich verändert hatte…. Roberto hatte seinen Laden noch, Emma schleppte immer noch Eimer… es war alles noch so, wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Mir schien es, als wären die letzten fünf Jahre vollkommen spurlos an Sturmwinds Bevölkerung vorüber gegangen. Ich hingegen hatte eine lange Reise hinter mir. Ich war lange Zeit in Nordend unterwegs, später in meiner alten Heimat Lordaeron und schliesslich noch an einigen Ecken Kalimdors. Und alles nur fürs Geschäft. 27 Pferde hatte ich verkaufen können…. Und sicher viele neue Stammkunden gewinnen können. Zufrieden erreichte ich den Kathedralenplatz und nahm mir einige Minuten, um das Treiben dort in Ruhe zu beobachten und in meinem Auftragsbuch zu lesen. Plötzlich hörte ich meinen Namen von einer Stimme, die ich lange Zeit nicht gehört hatte. Floreanna… Sie rief mir zu? 5 Jahre hatten wir im Streit gelebt und jetzt begrüsste sie mich, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen? Erstaunt, aber auch erfreut winkte ich sie zu mir und es begann ein freundliches Gespräch. Doch dann verwirrte sie mich. Sie meinte, sie hätte mich gestern noch gesucht… hier in Sturmwind… dabei war ich doch eben erst angekommen. Was sollte dieser Unsinn. Sie beharrte und meinte, ich sei jetzt wohl vollkommen verwirrt. Als ich ihr versuchte zu erklären, dass ich doch sehr überrascht war, sie nach all den Jahren wiederzusehen und sie mich auch noch ansprach, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, stutzte sie und meinte nur ungläubig: „Jahre? Gánndor, du warst doch höchstens fünf Wochen fort.“ Ich lachte und meinte, sie hätte früher keinen solch guten Humor besessen, doch sie schien es wirklich ernst zu meinen. War es die Magie, die da aus ihr sprach? War sie wahrlich schon so verwirrt, dass sie die letzten 5 Jahre nicht bewusst erlebt hatte? Plötzlich tauchten noch Dia und Willi auf. Ich freute mich, sie endlich wieder zu sehen, wenn ich auch sehr bedauerte, dass ich so lange fort war. Sie hatten wohl viele Märkte in der Zwischenzeit veranstaltet, doch sie verneinten, bis sich herausstellte, dass auch sie meinten, es seien nur Wochen vergangen… Was war nur passiert in Sturmwind? War hier mächtige Magie, die den Leuten ihre Erinnerungen nahm? Es vergingen noch einige Momente, bis wir alle wieder aufbrachen. Es war schon spät geworden und ich musste mir noch ein Zimmer suchen. Doch bevor ich den Kathedralenplatz verlassen hatte, tauchte Debohra auf. Sie war eine Freundin aus meiner schwierigeren Zeit in Sturmwind gewesen. Sie sah keinen Tag älter aus… Als es jedoch am Kathedralenplatz zu laut wurde, beschlossen wir einen Spaziergang an den Hafen zu unternehmen. Dort war die Luft besser und der Lärm der Stadt war nur noch entfernt zu hören. Gelegentlich hörte man die Glocken, die ein neues Schiff ankündigten, doch ansonsten war es still und man konnte nur den Schrei der Möven hören, die auf der ständigen Suche nach Futter den Hafen umkreisten. Alles wie in meiner Erinnerung. Wir unterhielten uns lange über die verschiedensten Dinge, bis auf einmal wieder Floreanna auftauchte und wieder damit begann, dass ich verrückt sei zu glauben, es seien 5 Jahre seit meinem letzten Aufenthalt in Sturmwind vergangen. Ich bemerkte, wie Debohra auf einmal merkwürdig ruhig wurde und fragte sie, ob sie nicht vielleicht Floreanna bestätigen könnte, dass bereits 5 Jahre vergangen waren. Doch sie schwieg weiterhin… bis… ja bis sie schliesslich leise zu mir meinte, ich müsse mich täuschen. Es wären wirklich erst Monate her, seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen hätten und ich wäre höchstens einige Wochen fort gewesen. Ich wollte schon widersprechen, bis ich in ihre Augen sah. Dort war kein Anzeichen einer Lüge. Nur eine Unsicherheit. Unsicherheit darüber, wie ich zu der Meinung käme, es seien Jahre vergangen. Ich erklärte den Frauen, dass ich doch meine Aufzeichnungen in meinem Geschäftsbuch hatte, die belegen würden, wo ich die letzten Jahre überall war. Es standen eine Menge Namen drin. Immer in Verbindung mit dem oder den verkauften Pferden. Daraufhin wollte Debohra das Buch sehen. Aber schon kurz danach gab sie es mir zurück und meinte, dass das wohl wirklich alles sehr stimmig schien. Ich könne ja versuchen diese Leute wieder zu treffen und sollte alles in mein Tagebuch aufschreiben, so wie früher. Ich erstarrte… Mein Tagebuch. Wo hatte ich es? Ich durchsuchte meine Tasche, aber nirgends war es zu finden. Ich musste es verloren haben. Debohra versuchte mir zu helfen und fragte mich, an was ich mich erinnern konnte. Doch da waren nur die Erinnerungen an die letzten 5 Jahre…. Die 5 Jahre, die wohl nie wirklich so stattgefunden hatten… oder doch? Aber wie sollte das gehen… Ausser dem bronzenen Drachenschwarm war es niemandem möglich durch die Zeit zu reisen und Kontakt zu solch seltenen Wesen hatte ich noch nie. Und warum sollte ich mich, falls denn doch ein Kontakt zu ihnen bestanden hatte, dann nicht mehr daran erinnern? Nein, es musste etwas anderes sein. Ich murmelte leise: „Ich war in meiner Vergangenheit nach Nordend.“ Da warf Floreanna ein, dass ich wirklich auch vor 5 Wochen nach Nordend wollte, Sybilla suchen. Ich nickte zaghaft. Ich glaubte, sie hatte Recht, wenn es mir auch vorkam, als wäre das schon ewig her und nicht erst 5 Wochen. Dann erinnerte ich mich an ein weiteres Stück meiner Vergangenheit: „Ich wollte zurück nach Sturmwind. Ich war auf einem Schiff… eines der Schiffe, die zwischen Sturmwind und Nordend pendelten.“ Debohra meinte, ich solle dort mit der Suche nach meinem Tagebuch beginnen. Vielleicht würde es mir Aufschluss darüber geben können, was geschehen war, wenn ich es fände. Sie wäre auch bereit, mich zu begleiten, wenn ich das wollte. Ich stimmte ihr zu und so verabredeten wir uns einen Moment später wieder am Hafen. Wir beide mussten uns erst umziehen. In solcher Zivilkleidung sollte man nicht unbedingt nach Nordend aufbrechen. Damals nicht und heute auch nicht. Oder gab es kein „damals“? Eine halbe Stunde später standen wir an der Pier, wo das Schiff nach Nordend schon wartete. Etwas zögerlich betrat ich das Schiff und Debohra folgte mir ruhigen Schrittes. Zuerst durchsuchten wir die Kajüten. Nichts… dann die Aufenthaltsräume, wieder nichts. Schlussendlich begann ich die Besatzung zu befragen. Einer meinte sich erinnern zu können, einen Mann gesehen zu haben, der ein solches Buch dabei hatte. Er sei in Nordend von Bord gegangen. Dann hätte er ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Beschreiben konnte er ihn allerdings nicht mehr. Als wir die Vallianzfeste in der boreanischen Tundra erreichten, gingen wir, wie alle Passagiere von Bord. Debohra war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen und war sichtlich erschlagen von der Gegend. Kalt war es an diesem Tag, wie an jedem Tag dort. Wir gingen direkten Weges in die Wirtschaft und begannen mit der Suche. Der Wirt wusste von nichts und so mietete ich uns zum Schein dort ein. thumb|was finden wir hier?|left Als wir die Regale durchsucht hatten wollte ich schon abbrechen, als Debohra plötzlich bemerkte, wie eine Holzdiele seltsam hohl klang. Sie zog einen kleinen Dolch aus dem Ärmel und begann vorsichtig an der Diele zu arbeiten, bis sie sie lösen konnte. Darunter lag es: mein Tagebuch. Erwartungsvoll nahm ich es an mich und schlug die letzten Seiten auf: Es endete mit einem Eintrag aus Azshara. Ich muss dort gewesen sein. In den Ruinen von Eldarath. Dann kam nichts mehr. thumb|über die neusten Informationen grübelnd Etwas enttäuscht suchten wir einen ruhigeren Ort, um nachzudenken, was wir als nächstes tun könnten. Alles war sehr verwirrend. Ich war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und das musste auch Debohra bemerkt haben, denn sie meinte, wir sollten uns schlafen legen. Morgen wäre auch noch ein Tag. Vielleicht würde dann einiges klarer werden. Wie es am nächsten Tag weiterging, das ist jedoch ein anderes Kapitel meiner Geschichte. nächstes Kapitel